Shadows Fall
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer died long ago, but when he sees the BAU team. Things become a little spooky for the team.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

It was a quiet day at the BAU office, Derek Morgan an FBI agent and once was a cop like his father, was working on a huge stack of files and paperwork that would take days to complete and sort through. At the desk next to him was Emily Prentiss, who at first the team was skeptical of in her abilities in the field be she quickly proven herself to be a good agent. JJ was in the office upstairs, a mother and a woman not to mess with…unless you rather not have teeth. Not far from her office was the Goddess of all technology and knowledge Penelope Garcia. She was looking over some files and checking over the security system on her computers to make sure no hackers of any kind can get in her system. Next to her office was Aaron Hotchner's office, the rock of the team, with the perfect poker face. Finally, in the office across from his was Dave Rossi, a police legend and has been in the BAU for a long time and in his opinion, WAY too long.

As they worked and talked about nothing important to pass the time, Hotch got a call from the police station in a town just outside of Quantico. There have been a series of kidnapping in the area and they wanted to team to help find the children.

Hotch agreed to help and called the team to head out to the town.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$

It didn't take long to find the kidnapper; he was hiding out in an abandoned house. The children were unharmed and the parents were happy. A job well done. However, when Morgan and Hotch were checking over the house, that is when things took a strange turn.

"According to Garcia, this house belonged to a family, Mr. and Miss. Reid along with their son Spencer Reid. He died at the age of eighteen. His mom lost it and was placed in a sanitarium. The dad basically disappeared" said Morgan.

"How did he die" asked Hotch as they walked up the stairs.

"…that's the strange thing…they never really knew how he died…he just well according to the coroner…went to sleep and died."

Hotch eyebrow raised, "Young adults don't just die in their sleep. Was he sick or something?"

"Not as far as they knew, just a normal kid."

The second floor had three rooms. In one of them they found a bed, dresser, closet, pictures on the walls, tons of books, and a bean bag chair.

"Do you think this was his room" asked Morgan.

Hotch walked in, "They left everything the way it was…"

Suddenly they felt a cold chill in the room, like something was watching them.

"…_..hello…"_

Hotch and Morgan froze, did someone just say "hello"?

They looked around; no one else was in the room or even on the second floor. The voice was soft and fearful.

"Morgan…we should leave…" But just before they could move, they heard the voice again.

"_Please…..don't go….please…"_

Morgan and Hotch rushed out of the room as fast as they could. They pretended not to hear the quiet sobs and hiccupping.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Morgan was still trying to fall asleep but he kept hearing that tiny voice in his head over and over again. What was that voice that he heard at the house? Was it his imagination…or something more?

At about three in the morning, he got out of bed and went to get a drink. "God what a night" he thought.

Yet he wondered if the voice…was that kid that died in the house…that thought seriously scared him.

Finally after groaning in frustration, he got up, dressed, and then drove to the house.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

The house was much more dark and creepy at night. It looked like a setting for a horror movie. Quietly, he walked into the empty house and upstairs to the room that he was in earlier that day.

The room for some reason…didn't have the creepy chill, it felt warm and sort of…safe.

"Uh…Hello" said Morgan softly.

"…_..You came back…."_

Morgan froze for a minute but then took a deep breath, "So I'm not imagining things…"

"…_..Thank you for coming back…"_

"So are you…Spencer…the kid who died here?"

There was a long pause.

"…_I haven't heard anyone say my name in so long…I almost forgot what it was…"_

Morgan swallowed, this was beyond freaky.

"How long have you been here…in this house?"

"_Too long…I'm very lonely here…they won't let me cross over…because I don't remember why I died…"_

"Maybe I can help you remember."

There was another long pause, _"You…would help me?"_

"Sure, I would rather you be at peace in the afterlife then wallowing in this old house, wouldn't you?"

"_No…not really…"_

Morgan smiled, "Can you…show people what you look like?"

"_Gosh…I never tried…hang on a moment…."_

Slowly a small twinkles of light filled room. They merged together and formed a figure. As the figure became clearer, Morgan held his breath.

The kid was tall, had brown wavy hair, brown eyes, and a sad smile. He looked so…young. It saddened Morgan that someone so young could have died without truly experiencing life and more so that he can't even move on to the afterlife.

He was wearing a large brown shirt that made him look small and child-like and sweatpants as well. It must have been what he was wearing on the day he died.

"…_I think I can come with you…as long as you allow me too…I remember being told I can stay at other houses so long as I'm welcome."_

Morgan smiled, "Well you're welcomed too."

Spencer smiled and his body disappeared into small twinkles again. They formed together in a small ball of light and sat on Morgan's shoulder.

"Alright…its late I'm going to bed when I get back" said Morgan as he existed the house and drove home with the tiny spirit on his shoulder.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Morgan woke up to the sound of barking room the living room. When he got up he saw his do Clooney, barking at Spencer who was sitting on the table.

"How can my dog see you" he asked. Spencer smiled, "Dogs have more acute senses then humans, that's why you would see them bark and stare out into space sometimes for no reason. They can see ghosts and spirits."

Morgan looked down at his dog as he tried to jump up to see Spencer. "You don't like dogs do you."

Spencer shook his head, "They scare me to be honest."

Clooney wagged his tail and looked at Spencer. "Clooney is a good dog, don't worry about him."

Spencer looked down at the dog and stepped down onto the floor. The dog circled Spencer before leaving the room.

Spencer looked up at Morgan and smiled. "I like your house…its more comforting then the other one…"

Morgan chuckled, "I would assume since it was an abandoned house after all."

Spencer frowned…he wished he would remember that house and his family but it was all a great big blur.

Morgan frowned too but then gasped as he looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to go to work, I'll see you later tonight Spencer."

"But…"

Before Spencer could answer, he was gone.

Spencer pouted; he didn't want to stay alone in an empty house. Then a wicked grin formed on his face.

#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Morgan ran into the office, cup of coffee in one hand and his coat in the other. When he got there, he saw his team working at their desks as usual.

Prentiss smiled at him, "Hey Morgan…you have a pretty big pile of files today…"

Morgan snorted, "Wish we had someone on the team that could do this damn paperwork in ten minutes…"

Prentiss giggled, "Keep dreaming."

After about thirty minutes of work, Morgan got up to use the bathroom. But as he rose from his chair, he saw Spencer standing by his desk with a big smile on his face.

Morgan froze for a second, and then whispered as he walked, "Why are you here?"

Spencer shrugged as he followed him down the hall, "As if I'm going to hang around your house all day…I can't really move objects like the TV remote and stuff. Yet I can make myself seeable to a certain extent."

Morgan sighed, "I have to go to the bathroom…we'll talk in a minute…you know I have to ask, ghosts don't have too…"

"No, not at all" said Spencer with a smile.

"Lucky…"

Morgan made a mental note to talk to Hotch later about his new ghost friend, after all he was with him the day Morgan first heard Spencer talk.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Morgan walked into Hotch's office and shut the door. Hotch looked up and his eyebrows rose.

"What is it Morgan?"

Morgan sighed, "You remember that house in our previous case right and the room with the furniture and books?"

Hotch nodded, how could he forget what happened. He heard a voice that came from nowhere. Morgan sighed again, "Well I found out why we heard a voice."

Hotch gave a sigh of relief, so he wasn't going crazy after all. "What was it then? A hidden speaker, some prank by the officers?"

Morgan shook his head, "Spencer, now would be a good time to appear."

Suddenly, small beams of light appeared and Spencer's form appeared so now Hotch could see him as well as Morgan.

Hotch almost fell back off his chair, "What the…"

Spencer smiled and waved, "I can control who can see me and who can't. I have to say my power has increased considerably since I left that house."

Hotch was so stunned that his mouth hung open. Spencer chuckled nervously, "I'm sorry…it must be a bit of a shock to suddenly meet a ghost from the first time."

Hotch was still too stunned to speak. Spencer's eyes rose, "Is he ok?"

Hotch was finally able to speak, "Sorry…so you're a…"

"Ghost, yeah pretty much."

They were silent for a moment until Hotch coughed slightly. "So…um…wow…"

Morgan was surprised; Hotch had always been so controlled and had the best poker face he had ever seen. Seeing Spencer and knowing he was a ghost really set him off balance.

Spencer just smiled and shrugged, "Not every day you meet a ghost I suppose…" Spencer sat in one of the chairs.

"Why were you in the house…can't you move on to…well wherever you're supposed to go?"

Spencer sighed, "I can't remember why I died so I can't cross over let. I've tried everything I could to remember but I had no luck."

Hotch and Morgan frowned.

"Do you remember your parents" asked Hotch.

Spencer shook his head. Then suddenly, Morgan had an idea.

"Hey Hotch I just remembered, Miss. Reid, his mother is still alive. Maybe she can help shed some light for him."

Spencer looked up at Morgan, "My mother..."

"Yeah Garcia can look up where she is and maybe she can help find some more info on you" said Hotch with a smile.

Spencer smiled too; maybe he can finally get some answers.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer sat in the background and watched Morgan and Hotch talk to this Garcia woman. She seemed a little wacky but he liked her already. As she typed on her computer, he was so anxious to know who he was and prayed that the answers he desperately wanted would finally be revealed.

"Found it, Diana Reid…was divorced from her husband William Reid. Their son Spencer Reid died about four years ago. They were a middle-class family; William was a lawyer at a nearby firm. They have no other children or living relatives."

"What happened to his parents" asked Morgan.

"Diana is at a sanitarium in the next town and William got remarried a year ago, he is still in the state."

Spencer froze, his parents got divorced and his mom is in…a mental hospital?"

Morgan sighed; he could clearly see that Spencer was not in the least bit happy about his mom's predicament.

"Garcia, can you give us the address" said Hotch.

"Sure…here it's printing out now."

Hotch took the directions and they left the office. Spencer followed behind them.

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

In the car, Spencer sat in silence. His mind thinking over the fact that his mom was mentally ill. How did this happen?

Spencer closed his eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Spencer it's time to wake up sweetie."_

_Spencer woke up to see his mom standing above him and she smiled, "Come downstairs I have some pancakes with blueberries waiting for you."_

_Spencer jumped out of bed and hugged his mom before they walked downstairs together._

_His dad was at the table drinking coffee, "Morning Spencer."_

"_Morning dad."_

_They all sat down and ate some pancakes, laughing and talking._

_End Flashback_

Spencer's eyes shot open, for the first time he had a small glimmer of a memory. He saw it, his parents happy and well. The moment had small tears fall from his eyes. He could practically feel the soft blanket in his old bed, the smell of pancakes and coffee, and the warm embrace of his mother.

Morgan looked over and saw Spencer was crying.

"Kid are you ok?"

Spencer nodded, "I just had a small memory of my family, we were eating breakfast together."

Morgan and Hotch smiled, maybe by seeing his mother more memories would appear and even more importantly, Spencer would finally be able to be at peace.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
